Halloweenowy psikus
by Grangerv
Summary: W Hogwarcie odbywa się przyjęcie z okazji Nocy Duchów. Hermiona Granger przebiera się za seksowną wampirzycę, która kusi niejednego. Na przyjęciu rozmawia z tajemniczą osobą, przebraną także za wampira. Nie jest w stanie odgadnąć, kim jest nieznajomy, który, jak się okazuje, jest w niej zakochany. Gdy wreszcie odkrywa kim on jest, nie może w to uwierzyć.


Dynie, kolorowe lampy, latające świecie i różne inne ozdoby z okazji Nocy Duchów zdobiły teraz Hogwart. Uczniowie z entuzjazmem rozmawiali między sobą o przyjęciu, które miało się odbyć w Noc Duchów, czyli już dziś wieczorem. Wymieniali się swoimi pomysłami na przebrania i nawzajem doradzali. Przyjęcie miało odbyć się o godzinie dwudziestej, ale już kilka godzin wcześniej zaczęto przygotowania.

– Hermiono, musisz się przebrać. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będziesz wyglądała wśród wszystkich przebierańców jak kretynka.

Ron próbował namówić Hermionę na przebranie się na przyjęcie. To cud, że w ogóle zgodziła się pójść.

– Nie będę udawała ducha ani wampira. Ron, myślisz że mam czas na takie głupoty?! – spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, zatrzaskując książkę, którą właśnie czytała, siedząc w fotelu przed kominkiem w salonie Gryffindoru.

– Nawet nauczyciele się mają przebrać, a jakbyś zapomniała, są od nas dużo starsi i zapewne mają podobne spojrzenie na to jak ty, ale jakoś ich to nie przerasta. Tak jak większość świata, która będzie się dziś przebierać...

– _Większość świata..._ – powtórzyła z pogardą Hermiona.

W tym momencie Harry wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego, niosąc kostiumy, które przysłała pani Weasley.

– Hermiono, zdaje się, że nie masz wyjścia – powiedział Harry, siadając koło nich. – Mama Rona przysłała kostium także tobie, a po drodze spotkałem McGonagall, która powiedziała, widząc kostiumy, że bardzo dobrze, że się przebieracie, w końcu jesteście Prefektami Naczelnymi, jednak ma nadzieję, że wykażecie się dobrym gustem, smakiem czy czymś tam...

Hermiona jęknęła, po czym wyciągnęła rękę po swój kostium. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, co też za przebranie pani Weasley mogła jej przysłać.

– Mój kostium jest naprawdę niezły – ucieszył się Ron, a oczy mu zabłysły.

Jego kostium składał się z długiej, czarnej peleryny z kapturem, sztucznej dłoni – z nożami zamiast palców, którą należało założyć jak rękawicę oraz maski kościotrupa. Szybko udał się do swojego dormitorium, żeby to założyć.

– A ty co masz? – zapytał Hermionę Harry, rozkładając swój kostium.

Jego kostiumem był potargany gdzieniegdzie garnitur, ze sztucznymi pająkami, z muszką, oraz czarny cylinder. Do zestawu dołączona była także długa laska. Pomyślał, że do tego wszystkiego domaluje sobie coś na twarzy i będzie dobrze.

– Pani Weasley chyba sobie ze mnie nieźle zażartowała... – powiedziała cicho Hermiona z przerażeniem w głosie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na strój, który trzymała na kolanach Hermiona.

– Och – mruknął tylko, jednak po chwili zaczął się śmiać i poklepał ją po plecach. – Musisz to założyć, musisz! To będzie prawdziwy hit, mówię ci!

Lecz ona patrzyła na swoją czerwoną sukienkę, krótką tak, jak jeszcze żadne ubranie, które na sobie miała – z koronkowymi rękawami oraz czerwonymi, przezroczystymi zakolanówkami zakończonymi kokardkami w zestawie – jakby miała się rozpłakać. Drżącymi rękami wyciągnęła z pudełka jeszcze wampirze zęby, czerwone szpilki oraz czerwoną przepaskę na oczy z małymi wycięciami, by mogła przez nie patrzeć.

– Harry, ja tego nie założę. Będę wyglądać jak lafirynda!

– Będziesz wyglądać jak prawdziwa wampirzyca! I to jaka! Może przefarbuj zaklęciem włosy na czarno i nikt cię nie pozna nawet. Iść musisz. McGonagall...

– Ona sama mówiła, że ma nadzieje, iż to wszystko będzie z dobrym smakiem. A nie z przesadą – machnęła rozpaczliwie rękami.

– Załóż to najpierw. Ocenię, czy jest przesada. Ja też idę się przebrać.

Hermiona udała się więc do swojego dormitorium, a Harry dołączył do Rona, który już był przebrany i zachwycał się przed lustrem.

– To już za godzinę – podniecał się Ron. – Co zamierzasz sobie namalować na twarzy?

– Sam nie wiem – mruknął, zakładając swój straszny garnitur.

– Zrób sobie efekt zaszytych ust! – wtrącił się Neville, który trzymał w dłoniach prześcieradło zaplamione czerwoną farbą.

– W sumie niezły pomysł – przyznał Harry, stając przed lustrem w cylindrze oraz garniturze i wyciągając różdżkę. – I jak? – zapytał po chwili, odwracając się.

Jego usta z efektem sinych, ozdobione były czarnymi, grubymi, pionowymi kreskami, które dobrze odzwierciedlały zaszycie.

– Mogę ci dać czerwone soczewki. Babcia mi je przysłała, ale jak je zakładam, oczy mi łzawią – powiedział Neville, podając mu soczewki.

– Dzięki. Zaraz je włożę.

Gdy już to zrobił, opowiedział szeptem Ronaldowi o problemie Hermiony, po czym wspólnie wyszli ze swojego dormitorium i zapukali do jej. Gdy im otworzyła, była już całkowicie gotowa – czarne, proste włosy, wampirze kły, czerwona przepaska na oczy, spod której widoczne były czarne ślady po łzach, które domalowała, oraz... strój.

– Hermiona Granger – powiedział Ron takim tonem, jakby spotkał najwyżej sławy gwiazdę filmową. – Największa laska, jaką widział świat.

Harry także był pod wrażeniem. Hermiona w takim wcieleniu... Cóż, świat tego na pewno nie widział, ale pewne było także to, że chętnie teraz na to patrzył.

– Ron... dzięki – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Harry, i jak, jest przesada?

– Nie ma. Ta sukienka nie jest aż tak krótka, na jaką wyglądała... Wyglądasz super. Idź tak. Po prostu... idź tak.

Uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do siebie, by dokonać pewnych poprawek, a chłopcy wrócili na kanapę przed kominek.

– Po prostu nie mogę teraz myśleć o niczym innym, jak o niej stojącej w progu tych drzwi – wyznał po paru minutach rudzielec.

– Taaak... Ja chyba też – przyznał Harry.

Siedzieli tak bez słowa, gapiąc się w ogień, aż do za dziesięć dwudziesta, kiedy to Hermiona zeszła na dół i potrząsnęła ich za ramiona.

– Idziemy!

Miała na sobie zarzuconą czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, która dodawała jej jeszcze więcej atrakcyjności i tajemniczości, o którą tu przede wszystkim chodziło.

– No co? – zapytała, gdy szli do Wielkiej Sali, a oni wciąż się na nią gapili. – Założyłam tę kurtkę, bo czułam się zbyt naga... A tak poza tym, to świetne macie te stroje, naprawdę.

– Ty też – odparli w tym samym momencie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pokręciła głową z politowaniem. Gdy tak szła, każdy kogo mijali, patrzył na nią z otwartymi ustami. Na początku strasznie ją to krępowało, jednak po czasie zaczęła się sama do siebie– z zadowoleniem i pewnością – uśmiechać.

Gdy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, trudno było poznać kogokolwiek. Wszyscy byli tak rozmaicie poprzebierani, że rozpoznanie ich było wręcz niemożliwe. Nikt jednak nie cieszył się takim zainteresowaniem, jak Hermiona Granger. Oczywiście nikt nie wiedział, iż była to Hermiona Granger.

– Co to za dziewczyna obok tego w cylindrze i tego w pelerynie z kapturem? – usłyszała gdzieś za sobą.

– Słuchajcie – zwróciła się do Harry'ego i Rona. – Świetnie jest być anonimową laską i chciałabym, żeby tak pozostało. Nie mówicie nikomu, kim jestem. I za niedługo się rozdzielimy, bo jak ludzie przyuważą, że jesteśmy wciąż razem, to się domyślą, albo będą was ciągle pytać. Jasne?

– Jasne – znów odparli jednocześnie, po czym wymienili głupkowate spojrzenia.

Naprawdę zależało jej na tym, aby jej nikt nie poznał, dlatego nawet delikatnie zmieniła sobie barwę głosu. W końcu pojawił się Dumbledore, który jako jedyny z osób znajdujących się w Wielkiej Sali, był do rozpoznania – wyróżniał się tylko bordową szatą i wielkim, sztucznym pająkiem na czubku kapelusza. Krótko przemówił i życzył miłej zabawy. Wkrótce pod ścianami pojawiły się stoły, uginające się pod ciężarem słodkości i rozmaitych potraw.

– Kim ty jesteś? – do Hermiony podeszła dziewczyna przebrana za motyla, gdy zaczęła lecieć muzyka.

Hermiona po stroju oraz głosie dziewczyny mogła wywnioskować, że ma przyjemność rozmawiać z Luną Lovegood.

– Jestem tajemniczym wampirem. Krwiopijnym na dodatek – odparła z uśmiechem, po czym wyminęła ją.

Wiele osób zaczepiło jeszcze Hermionę, zanim dopchała się do stołu z napojami. Szukała wzrokiem Harry'ego i Rona, jednak było tutaj tyle przebranych osób, tyle kolorów i świecących ozdób, że aż rozbolały ją oczy.

– No proszę. Wampirzyca.

Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała prosto w bladoniebieskie oczy ciemnowłosego, wysokiego, bladego jak ściana, mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się. Dostrzegła jego wampirze kły.

– No proszę. Wampir – zrewanżowała się.

Był ubrany w białą koszulę, zaplamioną sztuczną krwią, wciągniętą w ciemne spodnie od garnituru.

– Jesteś romantyczną wampirzycą czy raczej tą, co wbija się w szyję? – zapytał nieznajomy.

– A można być taką i taką? – uśmiechnęła się.

Nagle cichy głosik w jej głowie zaczął jej podpowiadać, że chyba zwariowała. Czyżby wdawała się w flirt z nieznajomym kimś z Hogwartu? _Na brodę Merlina, to mógł być Malfoy, Filch albo ktokolwiek inny_. Ale nie pasował jej ten głos. _Taki miły i ciepły._ Nie słyszała go wcześniej, albo nigdy uważnie nie słuchała.

– Myślę, że tak – odparł po chwili. – To całkiem niezłe połączenie. No, ale wracając na ziemię... Może się przestawisz? Bo nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś, mimo że połowę przebranych osób mógłbym naprawdę łatwo wymienić z imienia i nazwiska.

– Nie zamierzam psuć sobie zabawy – odparła.

– Boję się, że się okaże, iż jesteś kimś, z kim rozmowy będę żałował.

– To nie ujawniajmy się. Spokojnie. Nie zaufam komuś, kto ukrył prawdziwego siebie pod przebraniem, tobie dla własnego dobra radzę to samo.

– Jestem tego samego zdania, aczkolwiek... Bardzo mnie interesuje, kim jesteś. Zabawmy się w zgadywanki. Mówmy po kolei o sobie jakieś fakty...

Ona także była bardzo zainteresowana swoim rozmówcą, bała się jednak, że naprawdę te bladoniebieskie oczy mogą należeć do Mafloya... Postanowiła się zgodzić, jednak ostrożnie dobierać fakty.

– W porządku. Zacznij – powiedziała.

– Rzadko się zdarza, że rozmawiam z kimkolwiek tak, jak teraz z tobą.

Zdziwiła się. _Tylko tyle?_ Jednak gdy zamilkł, zrozumiała, że teraz jej kolej.

– W życiu są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze – postanowiła podejść do tego od tej strony, co on. – Ja czuję, że nie jestem ani jedną, ani drugą.

– Czuję się odpowiedzialny za to, co spieprzyłem w życiu. Zawsze.

– Bliskość jest dla mnie trudna – sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego te wszystkie wyznania wypływają z jej ust tak łatwo. _Kim był ten cholerny przebieraniec?_

– Sam nie wiem, czy ja w ogóle o coś walczę w życiu.

Stali obydwoje oparci o stół, a w dłoniach trzymali napoje. Ich oczy krążyły cały czas po tłumie i po sobie nawzajem.

– Moja dusza krzyczy, bo czuje się samotnie. Ja... długo walczyłam o ludzi – jej wzrok padł na przebranego Rona, który był otoczony kilkoma dziewczynami – i nie ma ich koło mnie.

– Urodziłem się, dojrzewałem i pewnie umrę sam.

Nie potrafiła nic odczytać z tych wskazówek. Wciąż stała w miejscu. _Nie miała pojęcia, kim jest człowiek, z którym rozmawiała i któremu powierzała swoje uczucia._

– Czasem otwieram książkę i puszczam stare klasyki – wciąż patrzyła na Rona. – Coś mi przypomina o nim i o tym, jak zostałam z niczym...

Była tak wpatrzona w postać w czarnej pelerynie, że nie zauważyła, iż jej rozmówca także się odwrócił i spojrzał na przebranego Rona. _Ach. Czyli jednak. Oczywiście, że to Hermiona Granger. Wiedziałem od początku_ , pomyślał i lekko uśmiechnął się.

– Gdy mówię o swoim życiu – jego głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia – to aż pcha się na usta takie mówione pod nosem, zmieszane, ciche... _„kurwa"._

Lekko uniosła brwi i zacisnęła usta, spuszczając wzrok. Po chwili jednak znów na niego spojrzała.

– Sama nie wiem, czy wszystko to, co mówię, jest szczere...

– Zdaje mi się, że dziewczynie stojącej przede mną, potrzeba tysiąc przytuleń, by wymazać cały smutek, który nosi na ramionach.

Spojrzała mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

– Wiem, że masz dziesiątki kompleksów – ciągnął, uwodząc swoim wampirzym wyglądem – Słyszę te tony wątpliwości prosto z twoich ust. Lecz gdy mówię ci, że jestem fanem twoich wdzięków, nigdy nie miej wątpliwości, co do moich słów.

– Kim ty jesteś? Czy my kiedykolwiek ze sobą rozmawialiśmy? Czuję, że tak, ale nigdy nie słyszałam twojego głosu, a twoje oczy także są mi obce...

– Czuję smak przegranej, ponieważ... chcę twojego dotyku... – wyszeptał do jej ucha i zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba zbyt bawi się w tym momencie nią i swoją anonimowością.

– Ujawnij się wreszcie, proszę. Mącisz mi w głowie, może nawet w sercu, a nie wiem kim jesteś!

– Teraz tak sobie stoję i myślę, jak po tym, co tutaj zaszło, będzie boleć, gdy mimo wszystko dam ci odejść – rzucał kolejne rymy i zastanawiał się, czy mają w ogóle one dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

– Nie odejdę. Nie odejdę, dopóki nie powiesz mi, kim jesteś.

– Nie powiem ci. Nie zgadłaś. Przykro mi.

– A ty zgadłeś?

– Zgadłem. Wiem kim jesteś.

– Za to ty jesteś oszustem. Powierzyłam ci siebie a ty się tym tylko bawisz.

W jej oczach stanęły łzy. Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Głupio się zachował. Nabroił. Ale to przez to, że chyba od zbyt dawna czekał na okazję rozmowy z nią, a gdy okazja nadeszła, nie byłby sobą, gdyby ją dobrze wykorzystał. Ta dziewczyna pociągała go. Prawdę mówiąc, nie musiał nawet dostrzec tych jej tęsknych spojrzeń na rudzielca, żeby wiedzieć, kim jest. Tych czekoladowych oczu nie mógł pomylić z nikim innym. Zaczął więc przepychać się przez tłum ludzi i wreszcie znalazł się przy wyjściu. Opuścił Wielką Salę i skierował się w stronę schodów. Musiał ją znaleźć i przeprosić.

– Nie widzieliście dziewczyny przebranej za wampirzycę?– zapytał grupkę przebranych uczniów, którzy wychodzili z łazienki, siląc się na zwyczajny ton głosu.

– Boginię seksu? Niestety... Widzieliśmy ją tylko na początku przyjęcia – odparł jeden z chłopaków przebranych za zombie i zachichotał.

– Licz się ze słowami – odparł groźnie.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że sam uważał Hermionę Granger za boginię seksu i nie potrzebował do tego jej dzisiejszego, seksownego stroju. Była atrakcyjna nawet w szkolnej szacie. Nagle usłyszał krzyk. _Jej krzyk_. Krzyczała głośno, a ktoś się śmiał. I nie była to jedna osoba. Kilka chłopaków. Zaczął biec w stronę źródła dźwięków. Gdy wbiegł po schodach na wyższe piętro, dostrzegł Hermionę przyciśniętą do ściany przez dwóch grubych chłopaków, którzy mieli na sobie czarne peleryny z kapturami. Rozpoznał, kim byli. Crabbe i Goyle. Jeden z nich próbował podwinąć do góry jej sukienkę, a drugi trzymał za ramię i zatykał wielką dłonią usta.

– DO CHOLERY! – ryknął, gdy dotarło do niego to, co się właśnie dzieje.

Crabbe i Goyle odskoczyli od Hermiony jak oparzeni. Ona sama także podskoczyła.

– Profesorze! To nie tak...! My tylko... Ona chciała! – zaczęli się tłumaczyć. Widocznie wiedzieli, z kim mają do czynienia. Wiedzieli, kto krył się pod tym przebraniem.

– Profesorze?! – powtórzyła zdumiona i rozstrzęsiona Hermiona, zupełnie zapominając na chwilę, że przed chwilą dwóch Ślizgonów próbowało zedrzeć z niej sukienkę. W jej głowie nagle zebrali się wszyscy profesorowie z Hogwartu i stanęli w równym szeregu.

– Macie natychmiast udać się do Filcha i powiedzieć mu, że ma zastosować szlaban wymyślony przeze mnie, on już będzie wiedział, o co chodzi. A jeśli tego nie zrobicie, zabiję was własnymi rękami, rozumiemy się? – zapytał, ściszając głos coraz bardziej, co w efekcie brzmiało jeszcze bardziej przerażająco. – A po szlabanie czeka was rozmowa ze mną.

Pokiwali głowami, a ich miny świadczyły o tym, że z pewnością udadzą się teraz do Filcha i nawet im przez myśl nie przeszło, by nie brać słów nauczyciela na żarty. Rzucili się biegiem w stronę schodów i zbiegli w dół, potykając się jeden o drugiego.

Odprowadził ich wzrokiem, po czym przeniósł go na dziewczynę, która stała z przerażoną i smutną miną.

– Nic ci nie jest? - podszedł do niej i przyjrzał się dokładnie jej twarzy.

– Mogę wiedzieć kim jeste... kim pan jest? Jestem szczerze przerażona... że jest pan nauczycielem... Nie spodziewałam się tego. Ba, nawet mi nie przeszło przez myśl, że mam do czynienia z profesorem.

Westchnął. Wyciągnął soczewki. Jego oczy nie były tak naprawdę bladoniebieskie. Były czarne. Hermiona głośno wypuściła powietrze. Była już niemal pewna, kim jest ten człowiek. Machnął różdżką, i gdy znów się odezwał, jego głos nie był już taki jak wcześniej.

– Chyba już się domyślasz?

Znała ten głos. Znała go tak dobrze... Słyszała go prawie codziennie na lekcjach eliksirów.

– Dlaczego pan to zrobił? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem i wyrzutem w głosie. – Dlaczego się pan mną bawił? I dlaczego mówił pan takie bajki?

– To nie były bajki. Wszystko co mówiłem, to prawda.

Pokręciła przecząco głową. Nie była w stanie w to uwierzyć. Nagle usłyszeli kroki. Nadszedł Ron.

– Wszędzie cię szukałem – powiedział. – A ty kim jesteś? - zwrócił się do Severusa Snape'a.

– Nie twój interes – odparł oschle.

– Mniejsza z tobą. Hermiono – podszedł do dziewczyny i złapał ją za ręce. – Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Wtedy, w szóstej klasie. Wybacz, że się odwróciłem. Ale musiałem na chwilę zrezygnować i odejść, by przekonać się, że to ty jesteś dla mnie najpiękniejsza, najmądrzejsza, najpotrzebniejsza. Przecież gdybym nie odszedł, nigdy bym o tym nie wiedział. Wróć do mnie.

W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Patrzyła głęboko w oczy chłopakowi, w którym była zakochana. Była. Nagle przypomniała sobie o wyznaniach Snape'a, który wciąż stał obok, i przeniosła wzrok na niego. W jego oczach dostrzegła jakiś... ból.

– Życzę tobie szczęścia. Trudno będzie mi nie pamiętać – powiedział cicho.

– Wrócę – odparła, patrząc wciąż na mężczyznę, po czym powoli przeniosła wzrok na rudzielca. – Wrócę, po tych wszystkich nieprzespanych nocach, przepłakanych dniach, tygodniach nadziei i wieczorach pełnych smutku. Wrócę, choćbym miała zawieść wszystkich, którym przysięgałam, że tego nie zrobię. Wrócę, by znów się na tobie zawieść, Ron. Gdybym miała teraz złapać cię za rękę, to tylko po to, by za chwilę ją puścić i odejść – uwolniła swoje dłonie z uścisku jego dłoni. – By pokazać ci, jak ktoś zapomina o tobie. Twoje słowa są zimne, a spojrzenie obojętnie. Przestałeś już być dla mnie. Nie słuchasz mnie nigdy. Patrzysz na mnie, a nie widzisz, że cierpię. Widzisz tylko to, co jest na zewnątrz. Wracasz do mnie teraz, bo jestem atrakcyjna. Nie, Ron. My nie możemy być razem.

Chłopak ściągnął swoją maskę i rzucił nią z całej siły o ścianę. Popatrzył na Hermionę chwilę z wyrzutem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na stojącego obok niej mężczyznę. Patrząc w jego oczy, zmarszczył brwi, jakby nagle coś mu przeszło do głowy, ale po chwili pokręcił głową, sądząc, że to raczej nie możliwe i odszedł.

– Przecież my nawet nie mieliśmy tego w planach – mruknęła, odwracając się do Severusa i patrząc mu w oczy.

– Wszystko musisz planować? – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Tak bym wolała, ale... No cóż, może jestem trochę dziwna.

– Skoro ty jesteś dziwna, i ja jestem dziwny, to wspaniale się składa – razem zadziwimy świat. Dzisiaj zdałem sobie sprawę, podczas tej krótkiej, anonimowej rozmowy, że nie tylko nie jesteś mi obojętna. Jesteś dla mnie ważna. Nie wiem, jak to się stało i kiedy...

– Nigdy nie okazywałeś...

– Bałem się przyznać przed samym sobą, że coś do ciebie poczułem – objął jej twarz swoimi rękami, po czym zsunął przepaskę z jej oczu. – Teraz wyglądasz jeszcze piękniej...

Wyciągnął różdżkę i sprawił nią, że jej włosy znów były pokręcone i brązowe.

– Najcudowniej... – mruknął, wsuwając dłoń w jej włosy.

– Pomóż mi o nim całkowicie zapomnieć – powiedziała, patrząc błagalnie mu w oczy.

Zrozumiał, że chodzi o Weasleya.

– Postaram się – odparł z uśmiechem.

Złapał ją za rękę i ruszyli razem do lochów, nie spotykając nikogo po drodze. Zaprosił ją do swojego mieszkania. Szybko jednak przeszli do sypialni. Hermiona oparła się o jedną z kolumn wokół łóżka i przyciągnęła go do siebie, zaczynając go całować. Smakował doskonale. Całował doskonale. _Cholera, on był doskonały._

– Mam świetny pomysł – wymruczał nagle.

– Hm?

– Rozbiorę cię.

Nie czekając na jej reakcję, zdarł z niej kurtkę i sukienkę. Pozostała w samej białej bieliźnie, zakolanówkach oraz szpilkach. Jej dłonie szybko powędrowały do guzików jego koszuli. Rozpięła je i zrzuciła koszulę na ziemie. On w tym czasie zaczął całować jej szyję, piersi oraz brzuch. Odchylała głowę do tyłu i zaciskała oczy, czując, jak kolana się pod nią uginają. Opadła na łóżko. On okraczył ją nad jej brzuchem, rozpinając swoje spodnie. Ona w tym czasie patrzyła mu pożądliwie w oczy i przygryzała wargę.

Nagle usłyszeli pyknięcie aportacji i tuż obok łóżka pojawiło się kilka skrzatów domowych. Pare miało na głowach dynie, inne trzymały koszyki wypełnione słodyczami.

– Cukierek albo psikus! – zawołały wszystkie razem.

Hermiona i Severus przez chwilę patrzyli na stworzenia z przerażeniem, po czym zerwali się na nogi. Severus zaczął pospiesznie zakładać koszulę, a Hermiona okryła się kołdrą.

– Cholerne skrzaty, nie mam cukierków! Zjeżdżać stąd! – warknął zdenerwowany.

– W takim razie musimy uraczyć jaśnie pana psikusem – powiedział jeden ze skrzatów, po czym klasnął w dłonie. Skrzaty ukłoniły się i zniknęły.

– Co za stworzenia... Och, _Hermiono_ – mruknął, po czym zsunął z siebie założoną chwilę wcześniej koszulę.

Hermiona zupełnie nie miała teraz w głowie tego, że Severus nazwał skrzaty domowe cholernymi stworzeniami. Chciała teraz tylko jego. Stanął nad łóżkiem i zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie, po czym zsuwać.

– Nie mogę rozpiąć stanika – powiedziała Hermiona z irytacją i przerażeniem.

– A ja nie mogę zsunąć spodni, cholera.

Siłowali się z ubraniami jeszcze tak kilka minut, po czym zrozumieli, że póki czar nie pryśnie, nie są w stanie się rozebrać.

– A ja szyłam im te czapeczki! – mruknęła rozpaczliwie Hermiona.

– Dlaczego akurat teraz?! – Severus sięgnął po różdżkę i różnymi zaklęciami próbował coś zdziałać. – Hermiono, zaraz zwariuję... _Muszę cię... mieć..._

Opadła zawiedziona na łóżko.

– Jednak trzeba te cukierki przy sobie mieć w ten dzień...

– A po jakie licho im te cukierki? – położył się obok niej. – Nie sądzę, by je zjadały.

– Może profesor Dumbledore kazał im je zebrać dla siebie. On chyba lubi słodycze.

– Może...

Leżeli tak razem, rozmawiając, gdy Hermiona nagle poczuła, że jej biustonosz jest rozpięty. Nie patrząc na Severusa, spróbowała zsunąć jego spodnie. Udało się.

– Severusie – uśmiechnęła się do niego, ściągając całkiem swój biustonosz.

Leżał tak chwilę, uśmiechając się do niej, po czym szybko pozbawił bielizny siebie i jej. Zaczął znów całować ją po całym ciele, schodząc coraz niżej. W końcu dotarł do jej kobiecości. Była wilgotna. Zaczął ją tam całować, po czym delikatnie wsunął język w jej wnętrze. Jęknęła z rozkoszy. Robił to coraz szybciej i głębiej. Delikatnie przygryzł ją, na co ona głośno syknęła, pociągając go za włosy i odchylając głowę. Gdy przestał się nią bawić językiem, uklęknął przed nią i złapał swoją męskość, kierując ją w stronę jej wilgotnego miejsca. Najpierw zaczął ocierać się o nią, po czym delikatnie wsunął swojego członka do środka. Hermiona złapała go za ramiona, i przeciągle jęknęła. Zaczął wchodzić coraz głębiej, zachowując delikatność i wolne tempo. Miała skrzywiony wyraz twarzy. _Bolało._ Wycofał się i wszedł ponownie, i tak kilka razy, zwiększając tempo, aż w końcu wyraz bólu na jej twarzy zastąpiło uczucie przyjemności.

Reszta zamku mogła nazywać tą noc Nocą Duchów, jednak dla nich była to z pewnością najbardziej fantastyczna noc w życiu i na pewno nie miała nic wspólnego z duchami.


End file.
